icchibanketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato Takeru/Hero Legend/Episode 2
Episode 2 - A place to stay now Mountain trail Yamato Takeru: Haa! Yamato Takeru: Phew... was that the last demon in this area? Next up was the east coast, if I recall. Yamato Takeru: Oh...? The hail has finally returned to being rain. However, I can't relax yet. We must finish this subjugation as fast as possible, before everyone gets too cold. Not to mention, we have to defeat the demons and subjugate the land. Although there's no other option... this isn't to my taste. I may be the one who suppressed the raging gods and rebelling people of the east and west, but I'm still human. Though I'm treated as a god nowadays, I doubt I'll ever get used to this. Even so, I— appears Battle Beach Yamato Takeru: ...Somewhere in this ocean, there are black ships. Hey, black ships. Were you ordered by someone to give yourselves to this expedition too? In the past, I too went running from west to east, killing as I was commanded to. These hands didn't even hold back against my own brothers. Even if I had to resort to underhanded tricks, I would do it. All of it in order to make a peaceful world. For that one belief... Yamato Takeru: Black ships... even if you demons have a reason to come at us, even if you're suffering in your own way, I have my duty to fulfill. Even if I sympathize, I cannot conform. That is why— appears Yamato Takeru: Sorry, but I can't hold back! Battle Yamato Takeru: It looks like most of the demons here have been defeated. Next is the other side, , let's go around the west. Heh... seems like in the end, I will always be going in circles for subjugations. Yamato Takeru: ...It's not like I dislike it. It's just that if I am to be used as a pawn both in the past and now, I would at least like to be a pawn that leads to a peaceful world. If I could properly feel a sense of completing Master's wishes, would that mean I have some worth as a pawn? Even though I cannot die easily because of that... Bridge Yamato Takeru: We should be done going around the subjugation area soon. Which means, the next area should be the last? If I were alone, there would've been no need to hurry. It seems like the others have built up their fatigue, so this is good. Yamato Takeru: Well in my case, there's always the possibility of receiving another subjugation order while returning, no? It's a common occurrence for me, and it's not like I have anyone crying while clinging to me, either. appears Yamato Takeru: I should have prepared a banquet for you guys. At least that way, I can cross-dress and heat up the banquet for you. Battle Yamato Takeru: Mission complete. We've safely taken all the demons out. ...Since when did the rain stop too? Now that the sun's out, it should get a little warmer. Yamato Takeru: Hm? A bird? Kaa-kun: Lord Takeru, good work completing the subjugation. Yamato Takeru: Crow, why are you here? Kaa-kun: I came on Master's order. Yamato Takeru: You mean you were monitoring me so I wouldn't slack off. Kaa-kun: No? Master thought it was best to leave this to Lord Takeru, but because the subjugation area was so big, they wouldn't stop worrying. Yamato Takeru: Eh... Kaa-kun: They said you may return whenever you wish if you get tired, but despite the laziness Lord Takeru is not the type to leave a mission incomplete. That is why Master ordered me to keep an eye on Lord Takeru and make sure you didn't push yourself. And that is why I have been secretly following Lord Takeru around this whole time. Yamato Takeru: Master said such a thing... Kaa-kun: Aah, and also. Once you've finished everything, you are to come straight home. As soon as I reported that rain was falling, they immediately told the others to prepare a warm bath for Lord Takeru, knowing that you hate the cold. Yamato Takeru: ...Is that, so... Kaa-kun: Now, I am going to return first. Lord Takeru, take care on your way back. The subjugation this time was for a great cause. Yamato Takeru: ...Come home, huh. I have a place to call home too, here. There is no rain that falls forever. That means the sun must come out someday. Yamato Takeru: Let's go back... to Master. To where I belong. Then if I could forge a greater friendship with Master, that would be great. Source Category: Yamato Takeru Category: Hero Legend